1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an authentication method and apparatus for identifying a target device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for authenticating a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies such as Digital Rights Management (DRM), copy protection, and the like have been required to secure content, a technology to authenticate a storage device including a Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) device, such as a Solid State Disk (SSD) and a flash memory card, and the like has been required. That is, a technology that encrypts content and verifies suitability of hardware (H/W) of the storage device has been required.
Although the DRM technology, a Content Protection for Recordable Media (CPRM) technology for a Secure Digital (SD) card, an Advanced Access Content System (AACS) for a Blue-ray disc provide a device authentication method based on a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) or a cryptographic technology, it is difficult to prevent cloning the storage device.
Conventionally, there has been a technology that inserts a watermark or a fingerprint into a chip of H/W while the chip is designed, to identify H/W in which a problem occurs. However, the technology traces security piracy after the problem occurs, fails to prevent the cloning in advance, is inefficient in mass production, and is difficult to be used as a method of verifying suitability of the device at the time of transaction.